The invention is a toy pistol which is a modification and an improvement upon a Bottle Cap Pistol developed by the inventor and for which a patent is co-pending having Ser. No. 615,567 filed Sept. 22, 1975 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,854. The Bottle Cap Pistol is very similar to the present invention, especially insofar as the ejecting plunger which strikes the projectile off center and a spin agumenting rib at the firing chamber exit are concerned. Certain problems inherent in the somewhat irregularly shaped bottle caps were discovered and resolved by the use in the present invention of specially made inverted concave disks generally similar in overall shape to the Bottle Caps but more uniform. In addition the relation of the Bottle Cap to the firing chamber of the Bottle Cap Pistol is such that the lateral positioning of the bottle cap could vary from one shot to the next which would affect the way in which the plunger struck the bottle cap and thus the trajectory.